


i might be hoping about this [podfic]

by DrowningInStarlight



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: (it's five minutes!), Bickering, Other, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/DrowningInStarlight
Summary: "I've gone two hundred years without doing math, you're not tricking me into it now.""You're useless, you know that?"[podfic]
Relationships: Gable & Travis Matagot, Gable/Travis Matagot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	i might be hoping about this [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i might be hoping about this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331912) by [Roses_and_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_and_rain/pseuds/Roses_and_rain). 



> thank you to Roses_and_rain for letting me record this! please excuse the echo, i was recording in a less than ideal setting (the back of a greenhouse at work)!!

[drowninginstarlights](https://soundcloud.com/drowninginstarlights) · [i might be hoping about this](https://soundcloud.com/drowninginstarlights/i-might-be-hoping-about-this)


End file.
